


Spar

by Cinderella1181



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Mako get to sparring and other things in the dojo at the Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

> So, grammar, not always my strongest suit. I tried my hardest, but... sometimes I fail at comma's. Don't hate me!
> 
> ALSO Somewhere in there this is a Make's, that is supposed to be Mako's. Yeah.. Spell check obviously don't know that Mako Mori is AWESOME!
> 
> Also, sorta late at night... so...yeah!
> 
> This is also totally based on something some one said in the Pacific Rim tag on Tumblr...blame them!

Raleigh looked at Mako and smiled. “You coming at me?”

“This is not at all what I had in mind when I agreed to this.” She said. “You know you are going to lose.”

“You know, you say that, every single time Mako and I have yet to lose.” He replied. “I don’t think you can do it. You have been trying but nothing so far.”

Mako smiled a little, on just one side of her mouth. “It is because I have been letting you win.” 

He smirked at her. “Really? Letting me win?”

“Yes, I know I can take you in several moves sooner, but I allow you to win to not hurt your precious ego. I do not want you to be like Chuck was.” Mako said. 

“Oh that was low.” He laughed a little. “Okay, fine then stop letting me win, really spar with me. If you honestly think you can win, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Mako nodded and bowed. She went over and picked up her staff and twirled it and took her stance against him. 

Raleigh grinned and moved to meet her. She smiled and took another step closer to him and then they began. Each hit landed with precision, each step calculated and timed exact. The movements like a dance they shared with each other. Everything about it was magical and if anyone had been watching it would have been something to behold. 

However, Raleigh was glad that it was only he and Mako sparring. They hadn’t been able to drift much, not since, well, that day. They hadn’t been able to be inside the others mind and he missed it. He missed the chattering that she did in Japanese as they drifted, he missed seeing her when she was small, like his own personal doll. What he mostly missed was the way that her stern outward appearance fell away and she was there in the moment with him. He could always get her to smile when they drifted, he rarely got her to smile when they weren’t connected. She was far too serious for that. She always just raised a tiny corner of her mouth and moved on. 

But when they were in the drift or they were sparing it was a whole different thing. He could get her to do anything he needed her to do, including agreeing to whatever he wanted her to agree to. Sometimes he felt like he was the woman in the relationship. He made them dinner, he messaged her shoulders and he would use moments like this to get Mako to agree to things like where they would be going on vacation next month or if he could get a dog. 

Yes, Raleigh was very sure that he was the woman in all of this and he was fine with that. He had her and he loved her and really that was all that mattered. He felt the staff smack him squarely on the shoulder blade. He stopped and smiled at her. “One to Zero.” 

“You are distracted, what are you thinking about?” Mako said as she moved away from him to reset.

“You. Like always.” He replied. 

He saw one half of her mouth twitch upwards. “Your words are not going to sway me Raleigh.”

“Who said anything about swaying you, I simply was saying that you are always on my mind.” He replied. 

She shook her head and moved at him again and started the spar once more. Raleigh met her move for move and soon thwapped the staff on to her bottom. “One, one.” 

She bowed at him and quickly moved in to position and began once more, three, four, five, quickly seven moves and she did it. She managed to get his feet out from under him and he landed rather unceremoniously on to his back. Mako landed on top of him straddling his hips. “I am going to take this as a win.”

“Now wait a second that isn’t fair.” He said. 

She placed her tiny hands on his broad chest and looked down in to his eyes. “I think it is. I got you on your back, right where I wanted you.” 

Raleigh looked up at her and grinned from ear to ear. “Right where you wanted me Ms. Mori, well, well, well, it sounds like the vixen had a plan.”

“Oh, I don’t know about vixen.” She said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He let one of his hands find his way to the back of her neck and in to her hair and keep her as long as he could in the kiss. He finally lay his head back and looked up at her hovering just a mere inch above him. 

“What are you going to do to me now that you have me in this very compromising position?” He said. 

“Oh I can think of one or two things to do to you.” She said and smiled. There it was, what Raleigh longed to see. Make’s smile. 

“Well then Ms. Mori, do your worst.” He said and smiled at her. 

Mako sat up and looked down at him. She slowly grabbed the front of her tank top and began to tug at it and pulled it up over her head. Raleigh smiled and let his hand rest on her waist and begin to slowly move up her body. Mako stopped it and wagged a finger at him, she reached down and pulled at his top and managed to get it off him with a little wiggling and maneuvering on his part. He smiled a little and then moaned as one of her delicate fingers brushed over his nipple. 

She grinned even harder at his reaction and moved to put her mouth over his nipple and suck a little. He could feel her teeth as they bit in to his sensitive flesh. He moaned, and his hand went back in to her hair. “Mako, your killing me.”

She took her mouth away from him and smiled. “No, not yet.” She traced a finger over one of the scars on his peck. “But I do know something that will.” 

All Raleigh could do was watch her as she shifted back and undid the tie on his pants. He felt himself harden even more. He wasn’t sure how that was possible since he already was harder than Chinese algebra, but it managed to happen. He watched her like a hawk, and gasped when her small, strong and sure hand found his length and began to stoke him. He moaned somewhere deep in the back of his throat and watched her. He reached his arm up and cupped her breast. It was small, warm and fit directly in to his palm like it had been made to fit there. It was perfect. He thrust his hips in symphony with Mako’s hand. He was sure this is what heaven was like. The girl he loved on top of him giving him pleasure. Yes, he really was sure this was what it was like.   
“Mako, I need you.” He managed to growl out. “Please this is heaven, but its nirvana when I am in you.” 

Mako smiled and moved her hand. Raleigh whimpered a little bit, but all he could do was watch her. He was enraptured by her, she moved up on to her knees and undid the ties on her pants. She pushed them down over her hips, lifting on leg and then the other. Raleigh moaned at the site of her, hidden behind the small triangle of fabric that encased her sex. “You wore that pair?”

“You said they were your favorite.” She responded simply. 

“I wouldn’t have bought them for you if I didn’t like them. Fuck Mako, your killing me... I need you, now.” He said and grasped her hips. He slid one finger under the deep blue silk fabric. It clung to her wet sex and Raleigh let his finger be guided in to her folds. He stroked her a few times and felt her hips writhe on his finger before he pushed aside the material. 

She moved to hover over him and in one swift motion she was on him and Raleigh was really sure he was in some kind of heaven. He was in awe at how amazing she felt over him and how sure and steady she was now. She braced her hands on his chest and moved herself up and then pushed herself back down on him. Raleigh lifted his hips and met each of her movements. He had been so long without anyone other than himself that every time she made love to him, it was like discovering some part of him over again. He was learning the curves of a woman again and the moisture and how amazing they could feel. And how deep the bond between to people could be. 

And all because of the tiny woman who was on top of him riding him like she had never ridden anything before. Each of her movements screamed of her need, of her want of him. Each roll of her hip was her plea for him to fill her. She loved it, when he ended deep in her, hot and moist. He loved it too, he loved the feel of her velvet walls pulling down on him as he filled her stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust. He ran his hands up her back and around to her breasts cupping them and using his thumb and forefinger to tug at her nipples, she tossed her head back a little and moaned. He loved the sound and he moved his hands down to her hips. 

He began to lift her and slam her back down on him, harder, faster then she had been doing. It was exquisite. The sound of their skin meeting, the moans that each movement elicited from her lips, the bounce of her breasts over him, every single part of it was amazing and he was damn sure going to show her how much so. He slid one hand between them as she picked up on his need and urgency and found her clit. He used his thumb and stroked the sensitive bump of flesh and applied pressure to it, he grunted as she worked him over, as he worked her over, and then all at once it happened. 

He felt her go very, very still and then the intense crashing waves of her orgasm hit him like rolling thunder. He moaned and kept moving his thumb, her cries of his name and random Japanese words of ecstasy and made him want to work harder to prolong her pleasure. But, as her orgasm began to slow, he felt his build and then all at once his body locked. His hands dug in to her hips, he went ridged and deep within her his heat met hers. 

Mako collapsed on top of him and lay there simply panting. The sounds of their heavy breathing was all they had between them for many long moments. “I still won.”

Raleigh smiled a little. “Baby, in think in the end we both won. Because, I am a man, and any time I can see boobs and have sex, I win.” 

Mako gave her little huff that had won Raleigh over when they first met and moved off him to redress. “You didn’t win the spar.”

“No, I didn’t but in the end. I won.” He smirked and put on arm behind his head and watched her as she got dressed. 

“You are…incorrigible.” Mako said and moved to put the staffs away. She walked over and stood over him with her hands on her hips. “Why I love you, is…well…it is a mystery to me.”

“Not to me baby. I know all about why you love me. Any time we drift, I know it all.” He said and finally stood up and redressed himself, and went over and pulled her to his side. “I know every single thing about why you love me Mako and every reason you love me, is the same reason I love you.”

She looked at him and smiled a little. “Okay, then this was a draw.”

“Anything you say baby.” Raleigh laughed.


End file.
